


Experiments With LV

by SaTanBlessIt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, aaaAAAAAaAAaaaaaAAA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaTanBlessIt/pseuds/SaTanBlessIt
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	Experiments With LV

**Chapter 0- Gaster**

“No one must find out about this experiment, Alphys.” A voice said. 

“Yes, sir.” The one named Alphys said “Um, Dr. Gaster?”

“What is it, Alphys?” Dr. Gaster said. 

“What is this experiment?” Alphys seemed nervous to ask.

“I’m trying to make a human soul. But to have a soul without a commander is dangerous. So I must create a human to command the soul.” Dr. Gaster explained.

“What's an experiment?” Another monster asked. 

“Sans, please explain to your brother what an experiment is.” Dr. Gaster said. No response. Was something wrong. I opened my eyes. The room was empty. 

“Can I speak now?” I heard a voice say. I turned to see a small skeleton, she looked scared. 

“Who are you?” I asked.

“Comica. Comica Gaster.” The little skeleton walked up to me “Your an experiment, aren't you?” The girl played with her hair. I didn’t know what to say. What was that word? I was too puzzled to reply. I wanted to say no. I tried to make out the word but couldn’t. Footsteps thundered behind the door. 

“Play test dummy!” Comica hissed. 

“Comica! Are you down here!” The voice of Dr.Gaster shouted. Comica hid under a white sheet. I closed my eyes, hoping the girl was wrong. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” A woman said. 

“It's just an experiment.” Dr.Gaster replied to the woman. 

“I wish you would tell me.” The woman seemed disappointed. 

“Oh little sis. You couldn’t have helped much.” Dr.Gaster said, trying not to sound like a snob.

“I’m going to help Comi with her hair.” The woman sighed. I heard the clicking of heels walking out of the room. 

“Wake up.” Dr.Gaster said. Was he talking to me? I opened my eyes. Dr.Gaster stood there.

“Are you talking to me?” I asked. Dr.Gaster only looked at her before scribbling something down on his clipboard. He then continued, moving over to another area. I wondered why he had asked if I was awake? He didn’t care that I was awake. Where was I? These thoughts swirled like a tornado, sucking up whatever else I could possibly think up. I wondered about the voices I kept on hearing. And that girl. Comica? Would she come back? 

Dr.Gaster reappeared, looking angrily at his clipboard. What was he so mad about? Dr.Gaster put down his clipboard and left the room. 

“What does it say?” The little girl appeared again. I emphasize appeared. “What does it say?” The girl asked again.

“I can’t read.” I say, embarrassed. 

“That’s okay. Most experiments can’t.” Comica said. She shuffled over to the desk, stepping on a stack of newspapers. She reached for the clipboard. I studied her outfit. She wore purple high tops, a knee length skirt, and a T-shirt.

“Hmm.” Comica said. 

“What does it say?” I asked.

“Unusable.” She said, looking at me with dark sockets “You won't last long.” The girl said.With that she ran away, leaving me in the dark.


End file.
